Mouse
Mouse is a female hybrid who attends Jade Mountain Academy. She was created for a contest. Appearence Mouse's main scales are soft grey, like clouds slightly bloated with rain, but not enough for it to pour down. While alot of them are covered, they are visible at her spines, and are obviously protecting. Her underscales are white with a slight pinkish tint. While her scales are neat, they lack a certain quality, leading them to appear dim and rough. Her tail is long and somewhat skinny, like a mouse, ending in pink from her underscales brightening in their slow invasion. The very tip of her tail is slightly blunt, an accident in her youth severing the very end of it from her. Her eyes are small and coloured deep brown, they constantly dart around taking in the details of her surroundings. Her face is narrowed, unlike her MudWing ancestors. Her cheeks are specked with tiny brown dotted scales, like freckles. She is rather self consious of her freckles, along with her slightly large ears. She has IceWing spines trailing down her neck, which are thinner than most. These spines stretch further down her body than any other dragon, ending at her tail in a sharp point. Mouse's talons are small and soft. Her claws are nimble, making her a natural at things like knitting and textiles. The tips of her claws are unnaturally bluntened, she filed them down herself so they wouldn't become too sharp or dangerous. Around her wrists are pink 'bands' of scales, matching the colour of her tail. She has rather small wings with snow white wing membrane. Her wing tips are oddly brown, matching her freckles and an odd spot found on her chest. Her wings are slightly 'cupped', making it appear impossible to fly well, though she manages. Personality Mouse is a shy, quiet dragon who often is seen in the corner of a classroom scribbling down notes or absentmindedly drawing. She is quite introverted and rarely makes social interactions with other students. Her anxiety often gets the better of her. She feels suffocated, her fears of judgement and rejection following, leaving her prone to panic attacks. The time she feels free is those hours spent alone in the library, reading a scroll and getting immersed in text. It brings her thoughts away from all worries and struggles she faces. No one really knows Mouse's true personality, save for Starflight. Mouse is a sweet, kind, sensitive soul who values generosity and peace. Her natural intelligence and sense of the world set her apart from many. She loves animals and is fascinated by insects, especially butterflies. She could spend all day researching about animailia, in fact, her dearest ambition is to become a zoologist so she can study them even closer. Her passion and devotion will make it likely that she'll succede. Sadly, most dragons will never realise how valuable she really is. One of her flaws is her dark sense of humor. She hates pain and cruelty, though her mind doesn't follow that. She often imagines a knife slicing through a dragon's throat, or wonders what would happen if a whole tribe was wiped out. She hates herself for this, she has thought about taking her own life a few times, once she was inches away from actually commiting. She has low self-esteem and confidence, she think herself as ugly, inside and out, but really this is about as far from the truth as she could get. History While Mouse doesn't know her origins, her past was a tragic story. A beautiful female IceWing named Snowfall was sent to the Mud Kingdom with five others to negotiate peace with the MudWings, who had been attacking the IceWing's alliances. The IceWings were ambushed and captured before they could explain, imprisioned under heavy guard in the dungeons under the MudWing Palace. Snowfall was quick to befriend a young MudWing guard named Toad, and easily persuaded him to let them free. Their escape was anything but elegant, the IceWings, and Toad who had betrayed his queen and was therefore wanted for treason, were cornered by guards. Snowfall and Toad were the only ones to make it out of the Mud Kingdom alive. While on the run, it soon became evident that the too had fallen in love, some months later Snowfall was heavy with an egg. Just days from the egg's hatching, tragedy struck, the MudWing guards found the two outlaws in the dead of night. They swiftly sliced Snowfall's throat before she had even come to terms with what was happening. Toad awoke and saw Snow's bleeding corpse, he proceeded to attack the guards in a greif-stricken daze. Alas Toad was outnumbered and, he too waslost that night. The MudWings didn't see the stange looking egg lying on the ground, otherwise they would have taken the egg and cared for the dragonet that hatched. They left as quiet as they had come. Mouse hatched four days later. She was confused, as a dragonet's instinct is to find the closest living thing. As she was the only egg in Snowfall's clutch, she had no siblings to help out of their eggs. She made her way out the cave that her parents had been camping in and wandered around the wild for a bit. She was found by a group of SkyWing hunters. While most the group were disgusted by the hybrid, one hunter named Breeze said she'd take care of Mouse, rather unwillingly. Breeze showed Mouse no affection or love, but played a vital role in her survival. Breeze's partner often abused poor Mouse, leading to Breeze breaking up with him (not because of Mouse's saftey but because of the fact he was crule and violent). Even as a young dragonet, Mouse was already developing signs of depression and anxiety. She began to feel useless and started to break herself away from society. At the age of four, Mouse was invited to Jade Mountain Academy. She jumped at the chance, whilst nervous of the social interactions she'd no doubt have to face, she knew it was the only way she could be free from Breeze. When she arrived, it was quickly established among the other students that Mouse didn't want to speak to any of them. This made her sad when dragons started actively avoiding her, but she knew it was for the best. The teachers gave her Peril's former cave so she could stay to herself, and let her eat her meals there so she could avoid the chaotic food hall. She got good grades and was liked by the teachers for the fact she never distrupted lessons. She began to visit the library in her spare time and began to talk to the blind librarian, Starflight. Starflight became Mouse's first and only friend, and was the only dragon she'd ever shown her true personality to. The school holidays came soon, too soon for Mouse's liking. All the students went home, and she was expected to as well. To her surprise, Breeze never came for her. While she was terrified at the thought of living along, she became used to the idea, it meant she'd no longer have to face the displeasure of her carer. She settled down near the school and began to study the native flora and fauna. This was where her passion for animals started. She taught herself what plants were edible from scrolls so she wouldn't have to harm the wildlife, and she soon became a genius about all things animals. The next year of school began and she devoted all her spare time to reading about animals. She knew what she wanted to aim for. Relationships Starflight Mouse's only friend is the Jade Mountain librarian. She has only ever opened up to Starflight as he listens and is quite easy for her to talk to. Breeze Her guardian, Breeze, treated her with distaste. Mouse didn't like her but was still quite hurt when Breeze abandoned her. She wishes that Breeze had raised her better, maybe then she wouldn't have so many issues. Trivia * Mouse wishes for company but at the same time she wishes for no one to talk to her. * She was created for a competition. * She is somewhat based off a close friend of KittenQueen15. * Mouse can not breathe fire or frostbreath as the two abilities cancel eachother out, though she can breathe a thin steam. * Her scales are quite impenetrable. * She writes poetry when she isn't studying animals. Gallery Feel free to contribute gallery, don't edit anything else. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (KittenQueen15)